La Sirvienta Del Mal
by RyMTY
Summary: Hace Mucho 2 gemelos dieron la luz Fueron Bendecidos con Belleza Y Subliminidad Eres tu la Corona Yo soy Tu Voluntad- No me miren por el Resumes aparte las protagonistas no son pareja
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Amigos Como han estado ya saben ue mi nombre es RyMTY A bailar Chingao**

**Hector Leal Hector leal Hector leal Vlog**

**Arriba el Norte AAAJAI**

**O_O? no se por que rayos dije eso**

**Bien Bien vamonos al escenario**

**Aparece RyMTY Con un Smoking**

**Yo: Amigos Shinigamis Tacos Waflles y Tacos bienvenidos a mi obra de Teatro "El Sirviente del Mal" Y si Tampoco se que es una obra pero el titulo suena chidas :D apoco no**

**Hoy No seran Nuestras Protagonistas Ritsu y Mio ahora seran las Hermanas Hirasawa y no no son pareja por que las otras las mande a la papelera de Reciclaje **

**Bien Veamos:**

"Ola":lo que dicen

-Dijo RyMTY-: Emociones

_"Feliz" :Pensamientos_

**():notas**

**Tambien hay advertencias**

**Advertencia 1:Si Usted esta aqui por el Humor puede irse a otro lado ya que sera mi primer fic serio (O_O)**

**Advertencia 2:No tendra minihistoria**

**Advertencia 3: Ola :3**

**Advertencia 4 :no tengo advertencia**

**Yo: si no hay nada mas que decir Musica Y maestro /se baja del escenario/**

* * *

Hace Mucho Tiempo en un Reino cálido llamado emh etto/pensando/ … mmmh veamos am Fiore si FIORE :D

_Hace mucho tiempo dos gemelos dieron luz fueron Bendecidos por Belleza y Subliminidad._

_**5 años más Tarde**_

Habían dos Niñas pequeñas Jugando en el patio del castillo la hermana mayor estaba haciendo una corona de flores para su hermana menor Ui que por cierto Yui está Batallando para Hacerlo

**"**mmmm " -batallando- "_que difícil es hacer esta corona"_-Penso Yui.

**"**Onee-chan" -tratando de pararla- no es necesario -Dijo Ui

**"** listooo :D" -muestra la corona lista-"para que mi hermana" -colocando la corona en la cabeza de Ui- "se vea una princesa"

**"** pero" -sonrojada- "la princesa eres tu"

_Pero la Familia dividida por la mitad._

-llega la mama y agarra a su hija- "Yo me encargo de Yui y tu de Ui" -le dice al Papa-

**"**Con Gusto" -dice el papa agarrando a Ui del Brazo- "Me voy" -mete a Ui al Carruaje-

"esperen!"-Dijo Ui Gritando y tratando de salir-

Tarde, el lamborghini digo Carruaje se Fue mientras que Yui estaba tratando de zafarse de su mama para perseguir al Ferrari digo carruaje (admitamoslo quien no quiere un lamborghini y ferrari)

**"**YUIIIII!" -grita desde el Carruaje

-tratando de zafarse- "UII!" -Grita bien fuerte como si su corazon se estuviera partiendo en dos-

_Sus Futuros Manipularon ella la Reina y la otra el Peón_

* * *

_**11 Años Después**_

Había Una Chica en el Patio del Castillo exacto señores es nada y nada menos que Yui Hirasawa ,Yui ahora era la reina de Fiore .

Yui se encontraba en el patio recogiendo un par de flores todos pensarían que está feliz como siempre jajajaj lamento arruinarles esto pero no, no es feliz .

Ah estado sola la pobre desde hace 11 años ya no es la feliz Yui de siempre ahora es una Triste Yui

**-**recogiendo flores- "que bonitas flores" -Dice Yui-

**Habia una persona **detrás de Yui

"pero las flores no se van a comparar contigo" -susurrándole al oído-

"q-que" -empieza a girar lentamente para luego sorprenderse- "U-UI" -nerviosa-

**"**eh Vuelto mi Princesa" -se inclina y pone su mano en su corazón-

**-**tratando de no llorar- "Ui" -en eso se avienta para su hermana- "Ui" -llorando- "te extrañe" -abrazándola-

-sonrojada- "mmm" -abraza a su hermana- "yo también te extrañe"

* * *

_**Ui POV**_

_**1 semana después**_

Después de que me reconcilie con Yui eh sido su sirviente o mas dicho su siervo les sirvo el te todos los días ,la pongo a dormir y a veces le leo los cuento .

Yui ah salido del castillo obvio salió cubierta para que nadie se diera cuenta que es la reina mientras que estoy esperándola con su cena y sirviendo el Te,

Ya era de noche me preocupe mucho porque Yui no ah regresado y decidí buscarla también cubierta, Después de que Salí a buscarla la encontré en un callejón oscuro Rodeada por hombres que parece que no eran nada agradables y luego decidí encargarme de ellos.

después de encargarme de ellos mi ropa estaba manchada y algo rasgada pero me sentía feliz de que Yui está bien luego me acerque a ella

**"**Estas Bien" -Dije preocupada-

**"**Si y tu" -Dijo Yui-

**"**Bien, que paso" -preocupada-

**"**me Rodearon y me trajeron aquí" -Dijo Yui algo nerviosa-

**"**nadie hizo nada por ayudarte" -seria-

**"**no todos se quedaron sin hacer nada" -levantandose del suelo-

Después de eso nos tuvimos que ir al castillo me aleje de mi hermana cuando llegamos luego regrese con una toalla para limpiarla luego termine y le dije

_**"**aunque las personas te quieran lastimar"_ -la abrase-

-Yui acepto mi abrazo tratando de no llorar-

_"aunque todo el mundo la espalda te dé_" -la solte para mirarle los ojos- _"yo seré tu siervo y te voy a cuidar"_

Yui empezo a llorar por eso siempre la voy a cuidar en las buenas y en las molas no importa si yo sere el tirano de aqui de que tan solo este segura

_"quédate tranquila y no llores jamás"_ -limpia las lagrimas de Yui-

Tu eres la corona yo soy tu Voluntad dos gemelos tu y Yo que la vida separo ,Con mi Vida puedo cuidarte sin temor Tu palabra yo seguiré

* * *

_**General Pov**_

En Una tarde hermosa Bueno no tan Hermosa estaba chispeando… Bien bien estaba lloviendo… Bueno Bueno estaba cayendo nieve felices -.-?.

Bien en una Tarde con Nieve Un evento diferente va Suceder ya que los hermanos fueron de Visita a otro País diferente Bueno al País Vecino por que iban a firmar algo en la ciudad vieron a una doncella vieron pasar y el corazon del Peon cautivara

-caminando- "mmm donde era" -Dijo Ui-

Y como el viento están malo se llevo el sombrero

**"**oh no esto no puede ser nada bueno" -empieza a correr por el sombrero-

-agarra el sombrero- "y esto" -Dice una chica observando el sombrero-

**"**em Disculpe señorita me puede regresar mi sombrero" -Le dijo Ui nerviosa-

"Tome" -Le da el sombrero

**"**em Gracias" -Dijo Sonrojada- "etto Soy Ui" -le extiende la mano-

**"**Azusa" -le da la mano algo sonrojada- "eres de por aquí"

**"**no vengo del país vecino bien me tengo que ir" -se va-

"nos vemos luego"

**"**Si"

Mientras Tanto con Yui que ah estado observando todo desde lejos Yui le empezó a dar un ataque de celos .

* * *

_**Ui POV**_

Paso el tiempo aun seguía viendo a Azusa cada vez mas y mas a veces pienso si somos novias pero no puede ser así ya que tiene novia a veces la veía cuando tiene tiempo libre pero siento como si mi hermana se está enojando conmigo no se por qué se enoja si yo seré fiel a ella

**Continuara**

* * *

**Ola Amigos Como se la pasaron aqui espero que bien tratare luego de subir el proximo capitulo cuando tenga tiempo**

**Si alguien no entendio con el Capitulo respondo sus dudas**

**Y acuanto que lo de fic serio nadien me creeyo ewe**

**Bien acepto**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de Mi Mama (eh recibido varias de ella)jajajajaj (es neta ._.)**

**Ideas (para el proximo capitulo aunque ya esta echo pero lo voy a editar)**

**Video Juegos (de preferencia XBOX 360)(ya no tengo xbox live ya que BLOQUEARON MI MALDITA CUENTAA)**

**Lanzándome Un Tomate (eeeeh tomatitos eeeeeh:D)**

**Bien Me Retiro Por Hoy**

**Y acuanto que lo de la miniHistoria tampoco me creeyeron**

**PD: Si lees esto te sale Una Cana Mas :3**

**PD2:si les esto esto Perro de la esquina no tuvo infancia :D**

**PD3: Tambien si lees esto siginifica que estas leeyendo esto ewe**


	2. Final

**Bienvenidos a este ultimo capitulo graias por seguir bien veamos el capitulo**

* * *

**Ui POV**

Bien creo que mi hermana esta celosa de Azusa creo que tal vez si eh pasado más tiempo con Azusa que con mi hermana le pediré una disculpa pero para eso le preparare su postre y el Te em ustedes saben por qué em digo para que no se enoje tanto pero primero voy a a ver Azusa la invitare a comer o algo como amigas claro después de todo ya tiene novia

"Ora de irse"-Caminando-

"Ui ,solicita su Majestad su presencia" –Dijo un guardia

"esto no puede mejorar -.-" –Dijo Ui Pensando- "mm ya que"

Bien mi hermana está definitivamente celosa -.-

ya no me deja en paz está cuidando de mi todo el tiempo hace como dos días cuando iba a salir al mercado a comprar frutas y verduras y mando a Ezio conmigo y cualquiera se tropezaba conmigo Ezio se lo llevaba a no se donde.

También cuando Azusa me prestó el libro del Joker interesante historia por cierto cuando se lo iba a devolver justo en la mano pues que creen una flecha, una flecha voló y le dio al libro y esa flecha era de Altaír, mi hermana tiene miedo que la abandone pero nunca será así ,Yo le Jure mi fieldad a ella bien ya llegamos espero que sea rápido

"Su Majestad" –Hace Reverencia Ui - "eh llegado como usted ha ordenado"

"Ui Hirasawa" –se levanta del trono- "me puedes explicar a donde ibas" –Dice Yui enojada-

Bien está enojada hubiera hecho el pastel o_o siempre eh dicho que el pastel ayuda

"p-pues" –Dice Ui Nerviosa- "Piensa Ui Piensa" –Pensó Ui volteando a todos lados- "am la escuela SI ESCUELA :D"

"que es la Escuela" -Dice Yui dudosa (quien mas opina que estaria chidas vivir en esa epoca sin escuela o_o/)

Ya me dieron, menudo nombre que invente ,ojala alguien en el futuro sufra con ese nombre (mugre Ui si algun dia me tenlestranporto al anime te voy a mata ahi -.-)

"Ui" –Dice Yui enojada-

-Suspira- "bien Voy al Espacio"

"Ui"

"Voy con Azusa"

"la quiero Muerta"

"que?

"Ya Oíste la quiero Muerta

"p-pero"

"alguna objeción siervo"

"no mi señora"

Bien eso me tomo desprevenido y necesito una toalla para limpiar mis lagrimas incluso con lagrimas rojas acatare su voz

* * *

**General POV**

_Pero si la reina ejecuta su voluntad su majestad celos le pedirá a asesinar y la Peón le Juro ser fiel al mandato de su amor y con lagrimas rojas acatara su Voz_

Hubo una Mujer más bella que su Majestad y eso Fue imperdonable, La Reina llena Celos Ya no quiso ver a la Mujer Hermosa porque su Hermana Solo Tendrá y Tiene Ojos Para la Reina y por eso ordeno Decapitarla

"Bien prepárate" –Se vuelve a sentar Yui

"Como Usted Ordene mi señora" –Se Va Ui

* * *

**Azusa POV**

Mientras Tanto Con Azusa

Bien ya Salí de mi casa y voy a Rumbo al Bosque del Norte, Me Dijo que me iba a decir algo espero que sea mi libro nuevo a decir verdad esa flecha si nos agarro desprevenido

* * *

**Flashback**

"Bien aquí está el libro que me prestaste" –Dice Ui Dándole el libro

"Gracias" –Dice Azusa –

Estaba a punto de Tomar el libro pero una flecha voló y le dio al libro y salió volando para no sé donde

"Voy a extrañar al libro sabias._."-Dijo Azusa"

"Un Minuto" –Dijo Ui

"Un Minuto" –Dijo Azusa- "Voy a llorar TT_TT"

**Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

Pobre Libro Voy a Extrañarlo bien llegue al bosque espero que no aparezca un tipo loco en frente de mi y después de todo sea un amigo

"Azusa" –Dijo Ui triste

"Si"

"Perdóname"

Ok esa voz de Ui si me dio mucho miedo parecía triste y que quería llorar luego de la trate de calmar vi algo brilloso en su mano y luego Ui se puso enfrente de mí y sentí un dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo

*Silencio Absoluto *

* * *

**General POV**

"Por que" –Dijo Ui mientras cargaba el cuerpo muerto Azusa Mientras estaba llorando

En La Noche

_Esta noche la Reina no para de festejar que la dama no vive más que la tumba la durmió_

_Dentro de muy poco este reino perecerá porque las antorchas de la gente lo Buscara, por que el la Hermana menor devotara a la reina tomando su lugar_

Ui estaba caminando por los pasillos llevando la cena de su hermana un Pastel echo con mucho amor y un champurrado de chocolate para acompañarlo ,pero había mucho ruido a fuera, Ui preocupada fue a ver la ventana habían muchos aldeanos fuera de las puertas del castillo con antorchas la gente era dirigida por Jun. la Novia de Azusa que tenía una espada y parecia muy enojada con la reina

"Que queremos" –Dijo Jun. Gritando

"Justicia" –Gritaron los Aldeano

"Como lo Cumpliremos"

"Comiendo Tamales :D" -Grita un Aldeano (aah ese aldeano es todo un loquillo :D)

"Eso no" -Dijo Jun -"por cierto me guardas uno de mole ;)"

"Matando a la Reina!" -Gritan los Aldeanos (oigan pues que hermosas palabras :D(si claro))

"esto no es bueno" –Dijo Ui soltando la comida "YUI" –Empezando a Correr

Ui empezó a correr donde estaba a su hermana y la encontró en una ventana observando que sucedía ,Yui Tenía Miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera

Ui se acerco y le puso una manta y la volteo y la abrazo y dijo

"por favor escape lejos mi querida majestad " –abrazando a Yui- "Tome mi ropaje y nadie la reconocerá"

"no" –Dijo Yui llorando

"no sabrán este secreto de gemelos al final" –la suelta- "Yo tomare su lugar y nadie lo notara"

* * *

**Ui POV**

A vente a mi hermana para el otro Lado y empezó a caminar y solté mi cabello para parecerme mas a ella y llegue a la puerta iba abrir pero Jun se adelanto un poco

"Su majestad" –Dijo Jun. apuntando su espada hacia mi- "Esta detenida"

"entendido" –Dije con una sonrisa -"me das un tamal de perdido"

"claro, de que?" -Dijo Jun-" De carne,mole, Frijoles,queso o que?

"Tienes de pollo :D"

"no"

"Auu D:"

Luego de eso vinieron unos guardias que esposaron mis manos y me llevaron a la torre donde esperaría mi final al menos estoy feliz de que Yui está bien me pregunto dónde estará.

_Ahora Soy la corona y no puedo escapar, dos gemelos tu y yo que la vida separo , con mi vida la culpa llena que tienes pagare si te quieren señalar me señalaran también._

* * *

**General POV**

**6Dias Despues**

_Hace mucho tiempo perdido en un lugar cuentan los relatos que reinaba de verdad, el amor de dos hermanas quieren ocultar para no lastimar, un destino fraternal_

"Aunque las personas te quieran lastimar"

"Aunque Todo el Mundo las espalda te de"

"Yo seré tu siervo ,te voy a cuidar "

"quédate tranquila y no llores jamás"

Todas esas palabras les retumbaban en la cabeza de Yui mientras que caminaba hacia el centro del pueblo,habia una multitud Gigante

"Ui" –empezó a corre en frente de toda la multitud –"Ui!" –Empezó a gritar

Yui paro estaba en frente de su hermana menor, mientras que Ui estaba adentro de una **Guillotina* **

* * *

**Ui POV**

Bien hasta aquí llego yo ,Ja que curioso quien diría que iba a morir tan joven pero no importa al menos me lo merezco y estoy feliz Por mi Hermana que estara bien y va continuar con su vida , no creo que venga a verme digo creo que nunca le agrade

"Ui" –Dijo Yui con lagrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa-

Yui estaba enfrente de mí con una sonrisa eso me alegro mucho y mi vida vuelve a brillara

_Si la muerte pudiera permitir renacer pediría_

_Estar mas cerca de ti_

"Onee-chan" –Dice Ui- "Gracias" –Dice Sonriendo

"Ahora" –Dijo Jun.

_Como Siempre_

_Debio Ser_

*Slash*Bajo el Filo

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII!" –Grita Yui

**Fin**

* * *

S**IIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIII lo acabe si señor :D **

**bien la parte mas dificil fue lo de la muerte de Azusa estaba ocurriendo una guerra en mi cabeza por ponerlo o no ,gano lo de pner**

** a lo mejor se preguntaran algunas cosa**

**Ezio Y Altair: Personajes Sacados de la famosa saga de Assasins Creed´s**

**Guillotina: ****Es una de las más grandes ironías que el inventor de la máquina más eficiente de ejecución haya sido un activista contra la pena de muerte. Fue el médico y penalista Joseph Ignace Guillotin quien propuso el aparato como una forma rápida y relativamente humana de ejecución, en comparación al desmembramiento y a la decapitación con un hacha. Y el invento "pegó". Fue usada en Francia por última vez en 1977 y permaneció como uno de los métodos "legales" de ejecución hasta que Paris finalmente la abolió en 1981.**

**Tamales:El ****tamal** es el nombre genérico dado a varios platillos americanos de origen indígena preparados generalmente con masa de maíz o harina de maíz cocida al vapor, envuelta en hojas de la mazorca de la misma planta de maíz o de plátano, bijao,maguey, aguacate, canak e incluso papel aluminio o plástico. Lleva relleno, el cual puede contener carnes, vegetales, chiles, frutas, salsas y otros ingredientes. Además pueden tener sabor dulce o salado.

** Bien es Todo Acepto**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de Mi Mama (eh recibido varias de ella)jajajajaj (es neta ._.)**

**Ideas (para el proximo capitulo aunque ya esta echo pero lo voy a editar)**

**Video Juegos (de preferencia XBOX 360)(ya no tengo xbox live ya que BLOQUEARON MI MALDITA CUENTAA)**

**Lanzándome Un Tomate (eeeeh tomatitos eeeeeh:D)**

**Gracias a Todos por leer este fic **

**Bien Adios**

* * *

**En la mente de RyMTY**

**Yo: Ola Soy RyMTY y Yo.../interrupida/**

**PSY: Y yo soy PSY y soy pero tan pero tan Sexy que cuando bailo Opa Gangam Style hago que el perro de la esquina no tenga infancia /bailando/**

**Yo: yo... quiero un Taco :3**

**llega Mio y Ritsu**

**Ambas: y nosotras /interrupidas/**

**Yo: Aja Aja y estas quien las saco de la papelera de reciclaje**

**Ritsu: Vieja por que eres tan mala :(**

**Yo: Vieja...Vieja...Vieja /se empieza ah enojar/ YO NO SOY VIEJA SOLO TENGO 13**

**llega Rosario**

**Rosario: /cruza sus brazos/ ah en mis Tiempos las lolis eran lolis y el Yuri era Yuri**

**Yo: Yo mejor no le pongo a atencion**

**Ya llego el fin de esta cosa**

**Afuera de RyMTY **

**Yo: /convulcionando/aaaah Yuri**

**Mio: cuando dices que despertara /observandola/**

**Ritsu: le dije que no comiera tantos Hong****os /observandola/**

**Rosario: Aplasto mi Tortuga /observandola/**

**Mio: Por que lo Hizo**

**Ritsu: ser Mario Bros **

**Yo:/en el suelo/ Wiiii Lolis :D**

**Fin**

* * *

**ewe**

**PD: Si lees esto te sale una cana mas**

**PD2: Si lees esto significa que estas leyendo esto**

**PD3: Ya no leas esto**

**PD4: YA DEJA DE LEER ESTO D:**

**PD5: YA DEJA DE LEER ESTO NO VEZ QUE VOY A LLORAR SI NO LO DEJAS DE LEER TT_TT**

**PD6: MAMAA MIRA AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTO TT_TT**

**ewe**


End file.
